


Caged

by Mally (notcryingonsundays)



Series: Lovers in a Dangerous Time [1]
Category: Youtuber RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jack Misses Mark, Low-key gay, M/M, Somewhat, but like super low-key, idk it'll make sense when you read it, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally
Summary: How long had he been here? How long until he could escape this living hell?





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> hEY FRIENDS LONG TIME NO SEE  
> so this is a sort of excerpt of a Septiplier AU I wrote last year  
> basically it's a dystopian AU where all the gays have been rounded up because apparently gays are bad  
> which they are not  
> anyway Jack's locked up and he hella misses Mark  
> here's the summary:
> 
> in which soulmate relationships are controlled by the government. any and all non-hetero pairs are put in jail. jack and mark are lovers in this dangerous time and must escape this cruel society.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((yes, the series is named after a Barenaked Ladies song))  
> -

Everything hurt. His back, his head, his legs, his arms, his feet, his heart, his soul. Everything was bruised or bleeding or broken. The thin mattress he was curled up on offered little in the way of comfort. He shivered, rubbing his sore arms. How long had he been here? How long until he could escape this living hell?

The small opening at the bottom of the metal cell door slid open with a squeak. He lifted his head off the mattress, unfocused eyes on the weak stream of white light filtering into the cell. He pushed himself up and stumbled to the door, kneeling beside the window at the bottom. A young girl’s face appeared, choppy brown hair framing her face. He grinned when he caught sight of her.

“Marina!” he whispered with delight. The girl pushed her hand into the cell and he clutched at her fingers.

“Jack!” Marina whispered back. “How’re you holding up?”

Jack sighed, wincing as his chest twinged. “I’m holding. Not the best, but I’m determined to make it through this.” Marina squeezed his hand, her brown eyes glowing with familiar comfort.

“I brought your dinner,” she said, withdrawing her hand and sliding a tray into the cell. Jack’s shoulders drooped at the sight. Thin soup and stale bread once again. His stomach growled angrily.

“Thanks, Mari,” he sighed, pushing the tray to the side. He tried not to feel ungrateful. He knew that his portion was probably slightly larger than everybody else’s already. The food he got may be tasteless, but it was food nonetheless.

“Hey, don’t look so down,” Mariana chirped. “I brought a surprise!” She pulled something out of her dress pocket. Jack’s mouth immediately filled with saliva. He gaped at the object in Mari’s fingers.

“Where in the hell did you get half a sausage?” he demanded.

“I traded my shoes,” Marina replied, pulling up her dress skirt to show dusty, bare feet. Jack shook his head, remembering how hot the floors get in summer and how cold they get in winter.

“You’re crazy, Mari,” he said.

“Absolutely bonkers!” she giggled. “It was worth it. They threw in half a loaf of decent bread, too!”

“Wait, you went to the _traders_?”

Marina shrunk back a little. Jack felt anger boiling in his empty stomach. “Marina, you could have been killed! You know how dangerous it is!”

“I don’t care!” Marina retorted, her face flushed. “I’ll find a way to get a new pair of shoes. Besides,” she added with a cheeky grin, “I gotta keep you alive for _Mark_ somehow, don’t I?”

This time, it was Jack’s turn to blush. He ducked his head and grinned shyly. Mark’s gorgeous face filled his mind. He was laughing hard, bent forward and clutching his stomach. Jack remembered that day, one from long ago. They had snuck out and were picnicking by a river when a goose had wandered by. Terrified, Jack had flung his sandwich as far as he could. The goose had toddled off after it and Mark had burst into long, loud laughter. Jack had kissed him then, the first time for both of them. It was maybe one of the only moments Mark had been completely speechless that day. Jack’s heart ached with longing for his precious American.

“Here,” Marina said, Jack tumbling back to the present time. She withdrew a little knife from her pocket and cut a small circle of sausage. She passed it through the opening to Jack, who wolfed it down. It was still warm.

“Slow down, Jack, or you’ll be sick! Or choke, or something.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mother.”

Slowly, slowly, Jack ate the sausage, as well as his own dinner. He and Marina talked while he ate. She told him of the punishments and torture, and how they were getting worse. He told her about his nightmares, and how bad the one last night had been. Jack was thrilled to hear her soft voice and feel her gentle hands again. It made all of this a little more bearable.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Marina said as Jack finished the last of his bread. “Guess who has the honours of changing your bandages tonight?”

“You?” Jack asked with a smile. Marina smiled back and nodded.

“I’ll try to bring the rest of the sausage, and maybe some of the bread.”

“You don’t have to; this was enough. I’ll be fine.”

“If you can keep this down, I’ll bring it. You need strength to bust out of here when Mark comes.”

“If he comes.”

“He will come.”

“But what if-”

“He _will_ come.”

Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. “ _Fine_. But I’m sharing with you and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Marina smiled. “Fine.”

He passed her his empty tray and squeezed her hands once more. She pressed a kiss to his fingers, then slid the window shut and left. Jack was alone in the dark once more, blinking a few times to adjust. He longed for a real window, to see the moon and stars, to feel the cool night breeze, to taste fresh water. His heart ached for freedom.

Jack made his way back to his mattress. He lay on his throbbing back and stared up at the pitch-black ceiling. His eyes closed. In the darkness, he thought he could almost hear the whisper of a loving voice.

“I’ll get you out of there, Jack. I’m coming as fast as I can. We’re gonna make it. Stay safe. Don’t die on me. I love you, Jack. I love you so much.”


End file.
